


The Corporate Merger

by LadyRhiyana



Series: The One Where They Work in an Office [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Marriage, Throne Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Various cameos by other characters passing in and out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: Brienne Lannister, new CEO of the mega-rich Lanniscorp, with her golden trophy husband on her arm!“Do you know,” Jaime mused, looking over the glossy tabloid magazine, “I think I will like being a golden trophy husband.”**5 glimpses of Jaime and Brienne's marriage.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The One Where They Work in an Office [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578496
Comments: 38
Kudos: 199





	The Corporate Merger

**Author's Note:**

> In which I tie this series up in a light, fluffy bow. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**

  1. Their honeymoon



**

“Not that I’m arguing,” Jaime said, “but the Land of Always Winter would not be most people’s first choice for a honeymoon destination.”

They had come to the remotest outpost of Lanniscorp’s exploratory ventures into the far north, where a team of geologists was drilling for natural gas. It had taken them three long flights, a wild ferry trip and a helicopter ride to reach their destination.

“Most people go to Lys or Sunspear or the Summer Isles,” Brienne said dismissively, “and they do nothing but sit by the pool, drink and laze around. Well I’ve got better things to do. If your father has his way, Lanniscorp will rip everything they can from the landscape and leave it ruined –”

Jaime looked around at the bleak landscape: a frozen wasteland of ice and snow and volcanic rock, the knife-edged winds driving flurries of snow in all directions. For a moment, the clouds parted in the sky and winds dropped, and the sun revealed glorious shades of colour in the ice – a moment of singular beauty, gone in an instant but not forgotten.

He stole a glance at Brienne in her thick white parka, strong and enduring, the fur-edged hood framing her singular face. Her cheeks were flushed with cold, and her eyes were the bluest he’d ever seen them.

She looked far more at home here, battling against corporate greed and the elements, than she ever would in Lys or Sunspear or the Summer Isles.

[There was one good thing about coming this far north for their honeymoon, he thought: with any luck, they’d be snowed in for days. Communications with the outside world might even go down.

How _would_ they pass the time?]

**

  1. Housewarming



**

They bought a house together.

Jaime decreed the tiny apartment Brienne had rented when she first came to Lannisport from Winterfell far too small. Brienne said Jaime’s penthouse with its rooftop balcony and eternity pool was a huge chrome-and-glass monstrosity.

They both agreed that Casterly Rock was definitely out.

They settled on a happy medium: a large house in a safe and family-friendly area of Lannisport, close to a good school and public transport. They had a yard and friendly neighbours and there was a park down the street where children played.

Brienne had grown up in suburbia. Jaime – had not.

When they invited their friends and family and new neighbours for a housewarming party, the guests were a _very_ mixed bunch. Haughty, golden-haired Lannisters mixed with the members of Brienne’s team and Jaime’s enforcers, who mingled in turn with Jaime and Brienne’s new neighbours – respectable white-collar citizens, lawyers and accountants and software developers and investment bankers.

They held a barbecue out on the back patio. While Brienne took control of the cooking, Jaime mingled and made small-talk with his best fake-pleasant smile, charming everyone with his best impression of normality. Only Brienne could see the sharp, sardonic edges that threatened to break through here and there –

“Brienne is on the board of Lanniscorp,” she heard Jaime say proudly, once or twice. “Me? Oh, I’m a freelance consultant. Nothing special. I solve difficult corporate problems.” 

Perhaps the name Lannister might have inspired more awe in their neighbours if only there hadn’t been so _many_ of them. Lannisport teemed with Lannys, Lannetts, Lantells and lesser Lannisters, and half of them had golden hair and green eyes. The Lannisters of the Rock were the true house, but among so many, who was to say which branch Jaime sprang from?

Melisandre purified their house with sweet-smelling incense and hung mirrors above the doors to ward off terrors in the dark night. Bronn and Clegane checked over the security measures and debated whether or not to install barbed wire and lasers on the ‘perimeter fence’. The others talked and mingled and laughed, Sansa helping Brienne with the barbecue and Pod taking charge of setting out the food.

They all sat on chairs scattered around the back lawn, with coloured lights strung over the patio casting a warm glow, and enjoyed the warm summer evening.

[“I can’t take much more of this,” Tyrion muttered to Cersei as they watched their brother and his wife move around each other in perfect sync.

When Jaime handed Brienne a glass of wine and pressed a kiss to her blushing cheek, Cersei made a gagging sound. “I think I’m actually going to be sick,” she said. “Let’s get out of here while we still can.”

The two siblings, normally bitter rivals but united for the moment in their shared horror of domestic bliss, made a swift escape.]

**

  1. Charity gala



**

“This is ridiculous,” Brienne said, tugging at her blue silk gown. “Why can’t I just wear a suit? And these shoes –” she showed Jaime the glossy black heels and smoky silk stockings. “I’ll be lucky if I don’t break my neck.”

Jaime gave a low, throaty hum of approval. “We had an agreement,” he said, sliding his arm around her waist and stroking his hand over the thin silk. “Remember? I’ll wear the three-piece suit, if you wear the dress and the heels.”

She sighed. Ran her fingers down his dark grey woollen suit, stroked the forest-green waistcoat, the same green as his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his body beneath the fabric, smell his tantalising woodsy cologne.

She did like Jaime in a three-piece suit.

“Surely they can relax the dress code just this once,” she muttered rebelliously. “It’s my bloody charity.”

The Oathkeeper Foundation’s annual fundraiser was one of the most fashionable events in the Westerosi social calendar. And Brienne, as the founder and chair of the foundation, was expected to play hostess: a whole evening spent wining and dining the elite of the Seven Kingdoms. She would have been terrified, if not for Jaime.

“It’s your bloody charity,” he agreed, smiling fondly at her. “You know you wouldn’t miss this night for the world.”

“Oh, very well.” She straightened her shoulders, examined herself in the mirror once more. The dress at least was tailored: it did its best to conceal her faults and highlight her advantages; with the best make-up and hair that Lannister money could buy, she at least looked – passable. Nothing could disguise her towering height or her broad shoulders and her twice-broken nose, but she had finally learned to hold her head high – _You’re a lion, now, Brienne, and lions don’t give a fuck for the opinion of cunts._

“And besides,” Jaime said, “you know you love to show off your golden husband.”

[After the glad-handing and the speeches, after the exquisitely cooked meal – no rubber chicken for a Lannister affair – the band struck up, and Jaime led Brienne out onto the dance floor. Smiling, he slid his arm around her waist, and she tucked hers inside his suit, against the warmth of his body beneath his silk waistcoat, and they swayed together to the slow, romantic music.]

**

  1. Succession



**

After 40 years at the helm of Lanniscorp, the Old Lion was stepping down as CEO. Rumour and speculation were rife throughout the company: who was to be his successor? Faithful Kevan, Tywin’s long-time right hand? His forceful, no-nonsense sister Genna? His ruthless daughter Cersei, with her white-hot ambition, or brilliant, womanising Tyrion?

Cersei and Tyrion, life-long rivals, were the frontrunners. Support gathered for each on the board, and their enmity threatened to split the company.

“I think Cersei might actually burn Lanniscorp HQ to the ground if she’s passed over in favour of Tyrion,” Jaime said casually. He was lounging in their shared office, tossing a stress ball from hand to hand. “And Tyrion might make good on his threats to defect to Targaryen Industries.”

He seemed to find both prospects equally amusing.

“It’s no joke, Jaime,” Brienne sighed. “We have to find _someone_. They have to be (a) in the family; (b) strong enough to hold the company; and (c) acceptable enough that it won’t cause company-wide divisions.”

He looked over at her, smiling with that soft, lopsided fondness he reserved for her alone. “Why don’t you put your own name forward?” 

She burst out laughing, a much-needed release of tension. “Oh, gods,” she said, after a prolonged chuckling fit, “I’d love to see their faces if I did. Who in their right minds would possibly think that I could be the CEO of Lanniscorp?”

[But when one of the board members – a man who owed Jaime a favour – put her name forward for consideration, and it was seconded by another who had once been rescued from kidnapping by Lanniscorp enforcers, it began to seem like much less of a joke.

When Tywin stared long and hard at her and gave his grudging nod of approval, the board quickly voted overwhelmingly in her favour.

In the end, Cersei and Tyrion were too relieved not to have lost to each other to care that they had lost to Brienne.]

**

  1. The CEO and her trophy husband



**

_Brienne Lannister, new CEO of the mega-rich Lanniscorp, with her golden trophy husband on her arm!_

“Do you know,” Jaime mused, looking over the glossy tabloid magazine, “I think I will like being a golden trophy husband.” He smiled at her. “How went the meeting with the Queen of Thorns?”

He was lounging in the hot tub of their suite in the best hotel in Highgarden, a bottle of champagne and two half-full glasses near at hand. She kicked off her shoes, sat down on the rim of the tub beside him and grabbed the bottle, drinking straight from the mouth.

“That bad?” He tossed the magazine aside and took her hand, tangling her fingers with his own.

She gave a half-incredulous laugh. “That well,” she countered, grinning widely. “She’s open to most of our proposals. Now that Tywin’s no longer in charge, she said, she’s willing to do business with Lanniscorp – and with me.”

He surged up to his feet and kissed her, smiling with delight. “Look at you,” he said proudly. “The CEO. Let’s hold the AGM at Casterly Rock.”

She laughed. “We’ll have it in the great hall,” she said. “I’ll push your father out of the high seat and preside over it all: Brienne Lannister, the Lady of Casterly Rock.”

And then she shrieked with delight as he pulled her into the water, fully dressed.

[Two months later, she presided over the AGM from the ancient throne of the Kings of the Rock.

That night, she and Jaime snuck back into the great hall and fooled around on the great gold encrusted monstrosity, giggling and whispering and shushing each other, the echoes carrying clearly to every corner of the hall.

Afterwards, they would tell their twins that they were conceived on a romantic trip to Highgarden. It was far more dignified than the truth.] 

**Author's Note:**

> The line about Lannisport teeming with Lannys, Lannetts, Lantells and lesser Lannisters is taken straight from AFFC.


End file.
